


Счастливчики

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Счастливчики [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: «Ну и хреново же начинается неделька… — протянул Джефферсон, растерянно почесывая затылок и разглядывая труп того, кто должен был быть их заказчиком. — И что будем делать?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания/Предупреждения:** модерн!АУ, соулмейт!АУ, гангстеры!АУ, в мире свободно сосуществуют наука и магия; немного насилия, трисам  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

**День первый: понедельник**  
  
      — Ну и хреново же начинается неделька… — протянул Джефферсон, растерянно почесывая затылок и разглядывая труп того, кто должен был быть их заказчиком. — И что будем делать?  
      — Пока не знаю, — сумрачно отозвался Голд, постукивая пальцами по набалдашнику трости, затем, помедлив, оглянулся на Виктора.  
      Тот явно мгновенно все понял.  
      — Нет! Нет-нет, ни за что! — Он отступил на шаг и едва не влетел локтем в изящную статую девушки с кувшином.  
      — Нам всего-то и нужно минут десять, чтобы он подтвердил свою подпись на переводе, — попытался настоять Голд.  
      Виктор медленно выпрямился.  
      — Я сказал нет! И потом, копы наверняка первым делом проверят его счета. Судя по всему, — он прищурился, глядя на тело и растекшуюся под ним лужу крови, принюхался, — мистер Хоппер мертв уже несколько часов. Они очень удивятся, обнаружив, что даже в таком состоянии он сумел перевести деньги. И скажи мне, _Голди_ , много ли в городе людей, способных реанимировать труп? И какова вероятность того, что первым делом подумают на меня?  
      Голд прищелкнул языком.  
      — Ладно, убедил.  
      — И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Джефферсон еще раз. — Куда нам ее девать?  
      — Отпустить? — Раздавшийся голос, а следом — звук лопнувшего пузыря жвачки заставил его подпрыгнуть и развернуться в сторону кресла, куда они сгрузили товар. Руби, эффектная брюнетка, она же оборотень, она же их самый прибыльный заказ за последние два года, плавно положила ногу на ногу и откинулась на спинку. Привлекательную картинку не портили даже серебряные наручники. — Кстати, я рада, что он подох. Мерзкий тип, к слову, постоянно ко мне приставал, чуть не слюной исходил. Небось, мечтал облизать мне пятки… Фу!  
      Джефферсон фыркнул и тут же заработал от Голда недовольную гримасу.  
      — И почему мы не позаботились о кляпе? — вопросил тот небеса.  
      — Для волчицы или для Шляпника? — притворно-весело поинтересовался Виктор. — Как бы то ни было, надо уходить. Тут нам все равно делать нечего.  
      — Не скажи. — Голд прохромал к дверям гостиной и уставился в холл. — Мне, например, чертовски любопытно, откуда убийце было известно, что Хоппер кого-то ждал. И известно ли ему, что Хоппер ждал нас?  
      Джефферсон проследил за его взглядом, и до него дошло. Заказчик усыпил сторожевых ифритов, иначе те бы запомнили ночных гостей, и, в случае чего, эту информацию из них можно было вытянуть. Запереть их в лампы — не вариант: в этом случае в ближайший полицейский участок пришел бы сигнал о снятой сигнализации, и Хопперу пришлось бы объясняться. Голд прав: вот так запросто никто бы не смог вломиться в особняк, ифриты бдят за периметром. Значит, убийца знал, что сегодня оный особняк на какое-то время останется без охраны.  
      Снаружи завыли сирены — пока еще вдали, но быстро приближаясь.  
      — М-мать! — с чувством выдохнул Джефферсон, — он еще и копов вызвал! Уходим?  
      Он сдернул шляпу и нацелил на стенку возле камина. Виктор весьма резво перехватил его за запястье.  
      — Даже не думай, — прошипел он. — Если вычислить среди пятерки реаниматоров Бостона меня — дело несложное, то сколько им понадобится времени, чтобы выйти на одного из двух прыгунов? Хватай волчицу и уходим тем же путем, каким пришли!  
      Джефферсон кивнул и под возмущенный возглас: «Эй, скажи этому бревну, что меня Руби зовут!» — выволок оборотня из кресла. Виктор к тому времени уже успел подскочить к Голду и пошаманить с его ногой, отчего походка у того заметно выровнялась, и теперь они оба на крейсерской скорости неслись в направлении кухни — и одной из задних дверей. Джефферсон мельком глянул в зеркало, поправляя шляпу, и припустил следом. Каблуки волчицы громко цокали по гладкому паркету, мимо мелькали анфилады комнат, а он боролся с идиотским желанием что-нибудь свистнуть. Например, пепельницу. Ну, чтобы уходить не совсем с пустыми руками.  
      Уже позже, когда они гнали по ночным улицам на своем верном фургоне, Голд развернулся вполоборота и постучал себя кулаком по лбу.  
      — Шляпник, ты совсем чокнутый.  
      — Это почему же? — Джефферсон изобразил обиду.  
      — Потому что только ты можешь думать о краже, пока мы удираем от копов из дома, где кого-то грохнули.  
      Джефферсон ничего не ответил, только демонстративно вытащил из кармана свистнутое из кухни красное яблоко и смачно захрустел.  


* * *

      — Чокнутый Хаттер, чокнутый Хаттер! — всверливается в мозг противный голос Билли Маллота. — И сам чокнутый, и пара будет тебе подстать!  
    Джеффри вздрагивает, к щекам приливает жар, и он торопливо заворачивает рукав обратно, скрывая растянувшиеся на все предплечье буквы, и попутно думает, что какому-то мальчишке не повезло с родителями еще больше, чем ему.  
      Потому что ну какая нормальная мама назовет своего ребенка Виктор Румпельштильцхен?  
  
  
**День второй: четверг**  
  
      — Вот. — Джефферсон со стуком поставил на столик поднос. — Завтрак для принцессы.  
    — Хочу в туалет и потрахаться, — капризно заявила Руби, потягиваясь и бросая незаметный взгляд на тарелку с яичницей и тостами — на всякий случай Джефферсон решил не включать бекон: бог знает, как оборотень отреагирует даже на такое мизерное количество мяса. — И я не пью апельсиновый сок.  
      — Другого нет, — огрызнулся Джефферсон, осторожно обходя цепи, прикрепленные к торчащему из покрытого плиткой пола кольцу, и нашаривая в кармане серебряные наручники. Если бы не эти цепи, тянущиеся до закрепленного на шее волчицы стального посеребренного ошейника, могло бы показаться, что они просто принимают в гостях кузину — Виктор пожертвовал свой кабинет, в кои-то веки перестав пропадать там чуть не каждую ночь и начав, наконец, спать в их спальне.  
      Не то чтобы Джефферсон возражал.  
      На обратном пути от туалета Руби чуть толкнула его в плечи, притискивая к стене, и игриво промурлыкала:  
      — А как насчет второй части?  
      — Извини, ты не в моем вкусе, — Джефферсон попытался отодвинуть ее, но не особо преуспел. Ну и… не особо и старался.  
      — Не ври, я видела, как ты на меня смотришь. — Руби притерлась теснее, закидывая ногу ему на бедро. — Зачем тебе эти неудачники, когда есть я?  
      Джефферсон хмыкнул.  
      — Эти неудачники тебя похитили, так что явно стоят на ступеньку повыше.  
      Руби разочарованно вздохнула и отступила. Ее челюсти вновь принялись перемалывать жвачку.  
      — Если не знаете, что со мной делать, лучше отпустите.  
      Забавно, она думает, что если будет чаще это повторять, то они согласятся?  
      — Мы найдем другого покупателя, — уверенно сказал Джефферсон. — Это лишь вопрос времени.  
      Теперь пришел черед смеяться Руби.  
      — А вот его-то как раз у вас и нет. — Она продефилировала в кабинет Виктора и плюхнулась на диван. — Валяй, приковывай… Шляпник-попрыгунчик.  
      Джефферсон скрипнул зубами и вновь приковал ее, чуть сильнее обычного закрутив болт на ошейнике. Руби зашипела, но больше никак не отреагировала.  
      Выйдя в коридор, он захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней. Посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь в гостиную, которую в эти три дня оккупировал Голд, буквально сидя на телефоне и обзванивая все свои контакты на предмет, не нужен ли им в хозяйстве оборотень-телохранитель. Руби была права: времени у них маловато.  
      Вечером в квартиру влетел запыхавшийся Виктор.  
      — Люди Бабули уже на улицах. Пора валить.  
      — Нет, не пора, — спокойно возразил нарисовавшийся на пороге гостиной Голд. — Этим мы навлечем на себя подозрение, а в случае Бабули — распишемся в причастности. Лично я всегда считал, что портить туфли цементом — варварство.  
      Все как по команде опустили глаза на свои ноги. Из кабинета Виктора донесся довольный смех Руби.  
      — Я же говорила, они неудачники, попрыгунчик.  
      Джефферсон скорчил рожу. Виктор покосился на него с недоумением и перевел взгляд на Голда:  
      — Нашел кого-нибудь?  
      Тот сокрушенно покачал головой.  
      — Никто не заинтересован. Слишком… — он неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе, — слишком деликатный товар. Никто не хочет связываться.  
      В общем, Джефферсон в этом и не сомневался. Мало кто в Бостоне захочет перейти дорогу Бабуле. Бабуля была старой сукой, которая держала за яйца половину нелегального бизнеса в городе и, как говорили злые языки, лично господина мэра. Неудивительно, что местные и не очень воротилы предпочитали перестраховаться и в принципе отрицательно реагировали на слово «оборотень». Во всяком случае, Восточное побережье — так точно. Может, на Западном у них был бы шанс — там всем плевать и на Бабулю, и на похищенную у нее рабыню-телохранителя. И своих акул хватало.  
      Или в Азии — там любят подобную экзотику, собственные лисы давно уж прискучили.  
      Как бы то ни было, пока у Голда теплилась надежда, она теплилась и у всех остальных. Поразительно, насколько они привыкли доверять ему во всяких таких вопросах: клиенты, торговля, разные официальные штуки, в которых ни Виктор, ни сам Джефферсон никогда не были особо сильны. А всего и делов-то, что у Голда хорошо подвешен язык да в гардеробе есть пара статусных костюмчиков.  
      Руби вновь подала голос:  
      — Эй, придурки, вы бы хоть телек сюда притащили, я бы сериальчик какой засмо… агхррр!  
      В кабинете что-то загрохотало, и Джефферсон не успел опомниться, как уже оказался там, едва не застряв в дверях — столкнулся с Виктором.  
      Кабинет, к счастью, разгромлен не был, и Джефферсон услышал рядом вздох облегчения. Разве что поднос вместе с остатками завтрака оказался на полу, и недоеденный тост медленно разбухал в оранжевой луже. И Руби странно извивалась на диване.  
      Затрещала, разрываясь, ткань, в разные стороны брызнули яркие клочки, только что бывшие блузкой и короткой юбкой, из-под них показалась густая серая шерсть.  
      — Ошейник… — почти неслышно прошептал Виктор, и тут только Джефферсон сообразил, что если Руби обратится до конца, то ошейник с нее попросту соскользнет. И тогда…  
      Он дернулся к заткнутому за пояс брюк пистолету — и, в самом деле, неужели некоторые до сих пор верят, что он действительно маньяк и предпочитает ножницы? — но Виктор успел раньше. Швырнул в Руби какой-то прибор, который при соприкосновении с ее телом тут же выпустил восемь длинных тонких ножек, мгновенно впившихся в плоть, и замерцал голубыми искрами. Волчица, теперь уже настоящая волчица, затрепетала, потом вытянулась на диване и замерла.  
      — Ты ее убил? — тихо спросил Джефферсон.  
      — Оглушил, — отозвался Виктор, без малейшего страха подходя к Руби и деловито проверяя ее пульс. Затем накинул на нее слетевший с дивана плед и выпрямился. — Полнолуние, Джеффи, мы совсем забыли про гребаное полнолуние.  
      — Не забыли, — спокойно сказал заглянувший в кабинет Голд. — Вернее, не все забыли. Но обычно серебро не дает им превращаться. Видимо, мы имеем дело с уникумом.  
      Виктор только хмыкнул.  
      Джефферсон пожал плечами.  


* * *

      Джеффи недолго остается пай-мальчиком, по которому до сих пор так скучает его мама. В старшей школе ему надоедает быть изгоем и всеобщим посмешищем, он перестает скрывать руку с именем, а рубашки с длинным рукавом сменяются драными футболками с принтами рок-групп. Он носит вытертые джинсы и сережку в ухе, отращивает волосы и красит их в синий. Единственное, что остается неизменным, — шляпа, и она не раз его выручает.  
      Многие пользуются шляпами, которые делают прыгуны: дешевыми одноразовыми, дорогими многоразовыми и баснословно дорогими постоянными. Но только прыгун может открыть проход в любое время, отовсюду и в любое место — и перенести не только себя, но и еще несколько человек. Или груз. И иногда ему для этого даже не нужна шляпа.  
      Теперь Джефферсон меняет Чикаго на Бостон, отзывается на кличку Шляпник и после школы вместо универа, о котором так мечтали респектабельные родители, вступает в банду Гуда. У них много общего — Гуду тоже давно приелись шутки на тему его фамилии. А еще он совершенно сумасшедший. Джефферсон ездит на угнанном мотоцикле, разоряет магазинчики в китайском квартале и грабит квартиры и случайных прохожих. В этом деле шляпа незаменима.  
      Потом Джефферсон влюбляется в Марианну, девушку Гуда, и дело заканчивается скверно. Труп Марианны плавает на кровати в луже крови, улыбаясь перерезанным горлом. Гуд и Джефферсону рисует такую же улыбку, а в ответ получает ножницами в глаз.  
      Полиция не может пришить даже превышение самообороны, поэтому в конце концов оставляет Джефферсона в покое — выздоравливать в районной больнице. Банда его не навещает, они все разбежались по норам, как крысы, ужаснувшись чрезмерной, даже по их понятиям, жестокости своего главаря. На соседней койке кукует, дожидаясь выписки, темноволосый паренек с химическими ожогами — опыты со взрывчаткой на дому до добра не доводят, так и знайте, дети.  
      Джефферсон вздрагивает, прочитав его имя на планшете, торчащем в изножье койки. Виктор. Это наверняка совпадение, да и в середине между именем и фамилией нет никакой «Р», и Джефферсон давно понял, что вся эта чепуха с парой и связью душ — не более чем сказочка для романтиков. Потому что эй! — на планете шесть миллиардов людей, совпадений должно быть просто море, и даже если у предполагаемого соулмейта на руке твое имя, возможно, имеется в виду кто-то другой.  
      Так говорит себе Джефферсон, когда пытается незаметно рассмотреть правое предплечье соседа по палате.  
      За день до выписки тот подходит к его койке и задирает рукав больничной рубашки.  
      — Извини, приятель, но это не ты.  
      Джефферсон пялится на змеящиеся по коже «Джефферсон Румпельштильцхен» и хрипло — горло еще не зажило до конца — смеется, обнажая собственную руку.  
      — Надо же, кому-то не повезло еще больше, чем мне. Как они вообще там уместились?  
      Выйдя из больницы, Джефферсон вновь меняет джинсы на брюки, а футболки — на рубашки, правда, теперь к ним добавляются шейные платки. И теперь над ним никто не потешается.  
      Виктор ждет его снаружи, на другой стороне улицы, привалившись спиной к видавшему виды фургончику.  
      Отныне они сами себе банда.  
  
  
**День третий, пятница**  
  
      — Неудачники, — распевала в кабинете Руби, вернувшая себе человеческий облик. — Неуда-ачники. А ты, Шляпник, самый главный неудачник.  
      Джефферсон хмыкнул. Волчица и близко не подобралась к реальному положению дел. Хотя были времена, когда он бы с готовностью с ней согласился.  
      — Кто пойдет? — спросил у него Виктор, многозначительно помахивая одолженным у Голда халатом — в нем единственном из всей их одежды Руби не утонула бы, а идти и покупать ей новые шмотки показалось опасным. И непрактичным, если вздумает вновь обратиться.  
      Вместо ответа Джефферсон постучал кулаком правой руки по ладони левой. Виктор ожидаемо закатил глаза, но в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» все же сыграл.  
      — Ты точно как-то мухлюешь, — недовольно прошипел он, открывая дверь и просачиваясь в комнату.  
      Послышалось звяканье цепей, а потом Руби произнесла светским тоном:  
      — Это все потому, что твой дружок не удосужился захватить мой кулон.  
      — Обойдешься без украшений, — довольно грубо огрызнулся Виктор.  
      — Нет, ты не понял. Бабуля дала мне кулон, который не позволял мне перекидываться, даже в полнолуния. Она обожает все контролировать. А ваш Шляпник его не взял, и вечером я снова стану собой. Вы разоритесь на одежде, которую я буду рвать. А может, и вас разорву, если замешкаетесь. Лучше отпустите меня, я не собираюсь сдавать вас Бабуле.  
      — Перебьешься. И будешь ходить голой, — голосом Виктора можно было резать стекло.  
      — А, так ты у нас мальчик с причудами, — Руби захихикала. — Хочешь, отсосу?  
      Раздались торопливые шаги, и Виктор выскочил за дверь. На его бледных щеках расцвели два пунцовых пятна.  
      — Не обращай внимания, — утешил его Джефферсон, — мне она тоже предлагала переспать. Сам понимаешь, полнолуние, вот у нее башку и снесло.  
      — Какого черта ты не взял кулон? — внезапно спросил Виктор.  
      Джефферсон опешил.  
      — Откуда мне было знать? Мы и так еле ушли, если помнишь.  
      Вместо ответа Виктор притянул его к себе и жестко, почти до боли поцеловал. О да, видимо, он помнил.  
      Сам Джефферсон до сих пор не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в его мышцах застряли молекулы кирпича — из-за магии оборотня проход начал схлопываться прежде, чем он выбрался с другой стороны. Мама говорила, такое случается, особенно когда начинаешь верить в свое всемогущество. Или бессмертие.  
      Бессмертным Джефферсон себя не считал, значит, оставался «комплекс бога».  
      В дверь позвонили.  
      Виктор наконец отпустил его и прильнул к глазку — но сразу отпрянул.  
      — Мать твою, копы… — ошарашенно пробормотал он. — Что вам угодно? — вежливо осведомился он в раструб, одновременно нажимая на кнопку «заглушки». Полезнейшая вещь, если не желаешь, чтобы все соседи были в курсе твоих дел.  
      — Здесь живет мистер Хаттер? Мы хотели бы задать ему несколько вопросов.  
      — Лучше будет, если их встретишь лично ты. — Возникший из ниоткуда Голд махнул рукой в сторону кабинета, накладывая дополнительные заглушающие чары. — И пусть сидят на кухне. Я буду у себя. — Кажется, он по-прежнему не терял надежды найти покупателя.  
      — Я тоже, — Виктор сдернул с вешалки лабораторный халат. — Подготовлю на всякий случай что-нибудь дымное.  
      Джефферсон вздохнул — похоже, с копами он будет разбираться в одиночку, — и пошел открывать дверь.  
      Полицейских оказалось двое, блондинка и брюнетка, как в каком-нибудь дурацком сериале. Брюнетка бесцеремонно вошла в квартиру и принюхалась, после чего без колебаний направилась на кухню.  
      — Я детектив Свон, это детектив Миллс, — представилась блондинка, видимо, отвечавшая в их тандеме за любезность. — Мы бы хотели проконсультироваться с вами в связи с убийством мистера Хоппера.  
      — Я с ним не знаком, — торопливо ответил Джефферсон. Строго говоря, это было правдой: сделку заключал Голд, а Джефферсону довелось «познакомиться» лишь с трупом.  
      — О, в этом мы не сомневаемся, — насмешливо донеслось из кухни. — Вы пропустили слово «проконсультироваться».  
      Джефферсон скрипнул зубами и фальшиво улыбнулся детективу Свон.  
      — Прошу за мной.  
      На кухне он садиться не стал, притулился у раковины, поймал себя на том, что сложил руки на груди и скрестил ноги, постарался принять более непринужденную позу и наконец замер. Неужели они заметили кражу яблока? Может, у этого Хоппера все яблоки наперечет? А может, они были накачены каким-нибудь следящим зельем? Да нет, абсурд. Голд бы знал и не дал ему это чертово яблоко сожрать.  
      — Вот, взгляните. — Тем временем Свон разложила на столе фотографии. — Что вы можете сказать об этой шляпе?  
      Джефферсон вздрогнул и придвинулся ближе к столу. На мутном снимке в правом нижнем углу вне всякого сомнения виднелась верхняя часть тульи его цилиндра. К счастью, не фамильного, с булавками и вышивкой — все же он не до такой степени идиот, чтобы брать на дело настолько компрометирующую вещь. Обычный черный цилиндр без опознавательных знаков и даже без фирменного вензеля. Даже если бы Джефферсон оставил его на месте преступления, след бы к нему не привел. Но откуда…  
      Черт, он же поправлял цилиндр перед зеркалом! Должно быть, у Хоппера и в зеркале торчал какой-нибудь джинн, но либо слабый, либо сонный — иначе это парочка пришла бы не с фотками, а с наручниками и ордером на арест.  
      — Стандартная форма, вензель либо спорот, либо вовсе не поставлен, точнее сказать не могу. — Он пожал плечами. — Либо контрафакт, либо подпольный пошив. Либо краденое.  
      — Это мы и сами поняли, спасибо, — с сарказмом заявила Миллс. — Контрафакт отпадает, мы проверили. Хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение: кто мог его изготовить?  
      — Без понятия, — честно ответил Джефферсон, он правда не знал, кто еще, кроме него, в Бостоне делает такие цилиндры. Хаттеры имели сеть магазинчиков по всему Западному побережью, но на восток добрались лишь до Чикаго. — Мне как-то без надобности.  
      — Что, совсем не знаете своих коллег? — брови Свон взлетели в притворном изумлении.  
      — Семейным бизнесом не интересуюсь, — твердо ответил Джефферсон и, отвернувшись к плите, сглотнул. — Хотите чаю?  
      Свон сцапала его за плечо и развернула обратно.  
      — Слушай, умник, думаешь, мы тут в бирюльки играем? Или, может, решил, что если моя напарница плохой полицейский, то я — хороший? Так вот, она, может, и плохой, но я — еще хуже. И я вижу ложь насквозь.  
      Джефферсон снова сглотнул, в горле окончательно пересохло. Руби была права: только самый главный неудачник мог нарваться на живой «детектор лжи». Обычно они работали судьями или привлекались полицией во время допросов, но чтобы одновременно детектив и детектор…  
      — Я не знаю, кто в городе шьет «серые» цилиндры, — сказал он, глядя Свон прямо в глаза.  
      Та вздохнула, оглянулась на Миллс и покачала головой.  
      — Что ж, — Миллс встала и принялась сгребать фотографии, — я так и знала, что толку не будет. Идем.  
      — Спасибо за помощь, — дежурно пробормотала Свон. — Всего доброго.  
      Когда за ними закрылась входная дверь, Голд, словно чертик из табакерки, нарисовался на пороге гостиной.  
      — Вот теперь, как тонко подметил Виктор, нам действительно пора валить. А кое-кому — поменьше смотреться в зеркало.  
      Ну конечно же, он подслушивал, старый лис. И все-то он замечает.  
      — А с ней что делать? — спросил Виктор, стягивая халат и кивая на закрытую дверь кабинета. — Сейчас я ее усыпил, но она ведь опять обратится.  
      Джефферсон потер подбородок.  
      — Может, мне еще разок скакнуть Бабуле на виллу? — неуверенно предложил он. — Вряд ли они этого ожидают.  
      Голд только отмахнулся.  
      — Они наверняка уже всю охранную систему поменяли. Я сделаю новый кулон.  
      И Джефферсон сразу, безоговорочно ему поверил.  
      Потому что Голд мог.  


* * *

      Честно признать, идея забраться к Голду, местному дельцу — скупщику краденого и специалисту по темным артефактам — была не самой удачной.  
       Нет, сперва все идет прекрасно: Джефферсон открывает проход, а Виктор швыряет туда механизм, который должен отключить все охранные заклинания, которые делец навесил.  
      На этом прекрасное заканчивается, потому что Голд поджидает их внутри и настроен совсем не дружелюбно. Видимо, у него есть пара тузов в рукаве, о которых не ведомо даже такому спецу, как Виктор. Это делает Голду честь, но Джефферсону от того не легче.  
      Голд швыряет на пол фиал с фиолетовой жидкостью, и Джефферсон немедленно ощущает себя мухой в янтаре: движения замедляются настолько, что даже для того, чтобы шевельнуть пальцем, требуется невероятное усилие.  
      Голд хромает к ним — у него в руке зажат кинжал — и легко сбивает Джефферсона с ног, а потом приставляет к его многострадальному горлу лезвие. Джефферсон пытается скосить глаза, каждое веко весит тонну, и видит изогнутую сталь, на которой выбиты какие-то буквы. Буквы складываются в «Румпель…», и серьезно, неужели это его имя, и кому может прийти в голову выгравировать собственное имя на клинке, буквально пропитанном темной магией, — но больше ничего не успевает разобрать.  
      Потому что Виктор вклинивается, вбивается между ними — и это наверняка дорого ему стоит, и в глазах у него полопались почти все сосуды — и сует Голду под нос правую руку.  
      — Читай!  
      И Голд замирает.  
      А потом магия рассеивается, и Джефферсон снова может двигаться. Он смотрит на руку Виктора (запонка оторвана, вместо нее на манжете неаккуратная дырка, а рукав разошелся по шву), потом на кинжал Голда, и в голове у него щелкает.  
      Конечно, Голд их не убивает — потому что плевать на романтику, но убийство соулмейтов очень плохо сказывается на карме. Голд не сдает их копам.  
      Голд предлагает им работу.  
      Они живут у него, пока квартира Голда не сгорает вместе с магазинчиком во время очередной разборки между бандами. К счастью, большинство артефактов удается спасти. А те, что не удалось… что ж, проредить пару банд — тоже неплохой результат.  
      В итоге все почему-то перебираются в квартиру Джефферсона. Да так там и остаются.  
      И пока его это устраивает.  
  
  
**День четвертый, суббота**  
  
      — Ты уверен, что это сработает? — прошептал Джефферсон, с опаской следя, как Голд навешивает на Руби кулон. Тот собирал его всю ночь, пока они с Виктором караулили волчицу, и теперь больше напоминал зомби, чем живого человека.  
      Кажется, у него даже седины прибавилось.  
      — Уверен, — отрывисто отозвался Голд, защелкивая замочек на короткой — чтобы Руби не сняла через голову — цепочке и касаясь его указательным пальцем. Отныне снять кулон мог лишь он. — Вы все собрали?  
      Джефферсон не стал изображать обиду. Он знал, почему Голд так резко сорвался. Не из-за того, что в его книжке закончились номера, нет. Все дело в копах.  
      Голд параноик, и чаще всего это им на руку. Иначе они давно закончили бы в безымянных могилах, и Джефферсон — в первую очередь.  
      Пока Голд придирчиво осматривал квартиру на предмет не забыли ли они чего, а Виктор спешно закидывал в фургон чемоданы, Джефферсон сидел рядом с Руби на краю тротуара. Та запрокинула голову, нежась под утренним солнцем, затем выпрямилась, похлопала по карманам короткой курточки и вытащила сигареты и зажигалку.  
      — Разве оборотни курят? — удивился Джефферсон.  
      — Разве бывают трио соулмейтов? — в тон ему отозвалась Руби. — И не делай такие глаза: я, может, и не семи пядей во лбу, но кое-что понимаю. И многое вижу.  
      Джефферсон пожал плечами. Крыть было нечем.  
      — Эй, грузи ее! — рявкнул с водительского места Виктор. — Если не поторопимся, встрянем в пробку на выезде из города!  
      Конечно, Виктор преувеличивал — все-таки в их компании не один Голд был перестраховщиком. Они живенько проскочили центр, миновали промзону, и вскоре фургон уже катил по пригороду.  
      Они почти добрались до шоссе.  
      Почти.  
      С проселочной дороги, которую они проскочили на всех парах, вывернули сразу три полицейские машины и помчались за ними, воя сиренами и сверкая мигалками.  
      — Влипли! — завопил Виктор, вдавливая педаль газа до упора.  
      — Может, ничего серьезного? — неуверенно предположил Джефферсон. — У них на нас ничего нет.  
      Голд развернулся к нему с переднего сиденья.  
      — Если бы не было, они бы за нами не гнались… со всем этим, — он махнул рукой на синие огоньки. — А если они увидят волчицу, у них точно что-то появится. А потом нас в камерах придушат люди Бабули.  
      — Прижмитесь к обочине и остановитесь! — прогрохотал сзади усиленный динамиком голос. — В случае неподчинения по вам будет открыт огонь!  
      — Черт… — простонал Джефферсон и сполз по сидению.  
      — Я же предлагала меня отпустить, а теперь меня из-за вас подстрелят! — взвизгнула Руби и дернулась в сторону двери. Джефферсон перехватил ее за локоть.  
      — Голд, Виктор, я сейчас открою портал, можем попробовать уйти! — Он сорвал с головы шляпу и опустил боковое стекло. — Виктор, тормози!  
      — Виктор, не вздумай тормозить, иначе этот идиот сольется в экстазе с асфальтом! — зарычал Голд.  
      И тут их накрыло голубоватым куполом. Фургон сразу же заглох, по инерции прокатился вперед еще несколько ярдов и встал как вкопанный.  
      — Выходим? — слабым голосом спросил Джефферсон.  
      — Выходим, — тяжело уронил Голд. — А то они нас и правда перестреляют.  
      Они вышли из фургона, держа руки за головами, и смирно выстроились вдоль его бока. Следом выбралась Руби и принялась поправлять юбку.  
      — Не умеете похищать — не беритесь, — ворчала она.  
      — Да заткнись ты! — не выдержал Виктор. — И без тебя тошно.  
      Копы медленно, держа пушки наизготовку, приблизились. Джефферсон изо всех сил демонстрировал свою мирность и безобидность, надеясь, что ему не повредят запястья, иначе о шляпах придется забыть. Впрочем, если его прикончат в тюрьме, то запястья — самая меньшая из возможных проблем.  
      Он так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что почти пропустил удар по голове.  
      Просто внезапно навалилась тьма.  
      Когда тьма рассеялась, а перед глазами перестали плясать черные точки, Джефферсон повел головой вправо-влево… и со стоном прижал ладонь к ноющему затылку.  
      — Тебя тоже по голове отоварили? — уголком рта спросил Голд. — Как-то нетипично это для копов.  
      — Да и на склады они обычно задержанных не привозят, — согласился с другого боку Виктор.  
      Джефферсон огляделся. Они действительно были на каком-то складе, и их окружали копы — или кто-то в полицейской форме. Но вот эти люди расступились, и вперед вышла…  
      — Бабуля! — ахнул Голд.  
      — И тебе привет, Румпи, — сладко проворковала та. — Что, сменил кожанку на деловой костюм и думаешь, что стал крутым?  
      Голд опасно улыбнулся.  
      — А ты захватила полгорода и думаешь, что никто не помнит, как ты воровала косметику и хвасталась татушкой на заднице?  
      Джефферсон сперва задохнулся от ужаса… а потом расслабился. Все равно их сейчас порешат, так чего бы и не покуражиться напоследок?  
      — Вижу, природной наглости ты не растерял… — Бабуля тоже улыбнулась. — Даже жаль… Видите ли, я очень не люблю, когда крадут моих родственников.  
      Джефферсон захлопал глазами. Может, ему послышалось?  
      — Что? — тупо спросил Виктор, видимо, пребывавший в таком же недоумении.  
      — Ну, поскольку вы все равно не жильцы… Руби — моя внучка. Любимая. Поэтому для всех я сделала ее рабыней-телохранителем. Правду знают только мои близкие и личная охрана. — Бабуля широким жестом обвела псевдо-копов. — А уж тем более я не люблю, если кто-то хочет продать мою внучку такому слизняку, как Хоппер. Считайте, что вам повезло, что его ухлопали, а то легкой смерти вам не видать. И не делайте такие удивленные глаза: в отличие от полиции, моим людям достаточно намека. Например, фотографий цилиндра. И они точно знают, что такие цилиндры делает Шляпник — ребята из банды Гуда не стали отпираться, что он их снабжал. Мальчики, пристрелите их, только по-быстрому.  
      Защелкали взводимые курки, и Джефферсон закрыл глаза. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не переживет своих соулмейтов — говорят, это тоже карме не на пользу.  
      — Погоди, Ба! — раздался звонкий голос Руби. — Не убивай их. Они милые ребята, на самом-то деле. И могут быть полезны. Вон тот красавчик — отличный прыгун, тот строгий сделал штуку, которая смогла вырубить моего волка. А дедуля… он повторил кулон.  
      — Не стреляйте, — скомандовала Бабуля.  
      Послышались шаги, и Джефферсон рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. Бабуля, подцепив кулон на ладонь, придирчиво его рассматривала. Вдруг ее брови взлетели едва не к волосам.  
      — А ведь ты права. Ну надо же… Я и не думала, что кто-то еще способен… — Бабуля развернулась к ним. — Ах ты, старый прохвост! Ты все-таки смог… Ладно. — Она махнула рукой своим людям. — Идите, мальчики, мы сами разберемся.  
      Джефферсон как-то вдруг понял, что казнь откладывается, и от облегчения навалился на плечо Виктора. Бабуля встала перед ними и воззрилась на Голда — то ли по знакомству, то ли посчитав его главным.  
      — Значит, так. Теперь вы все работаете на меня. Прилетаете по первому зову и все такое. И не вздумайте сбежать, я вас из-под земли достану. И очень надеюсь, что вы не вздумаете никому раскрыть тот маленький секрет, который тут услышали. Идем, Руби.  
      Женщины пошли к выходу. На полпути Руби обернулась и подмигнула им.  
      — Пока, неу… счастливчики!  


* * *

      Джефферсон не особо любит своих соулмейтов.  
    Виктора он считает иногда чересчур строгим и занудным, а Голда попросту побаивается. И он знает, что они считают его чокнутым и глуповатым.  
      Но еще он знает, что друг без друга они не могут.


End file.
